Bluetooth Core Specification Version 4.0 is the most newly Bluetooth technology specification released by Bluetooth Special Interest Group and has features such as power-saving, low cost, low delay with 3 millisecond, ultra-long valid connecting distance and AES-128 encryption, etc. In the prior art, a mobile terminal cannot communicate well with a device with Bluetooth 4.0.